Don't Judge Until You walked In their Shoes Part 1
by CaptainRogersfan
Summary: It's been months since Civil War and everyone has gone their separate ways. They all have settled into a depressing routine when one day they find themselves thrown into an unknown place with- wait is that a talking tree and raccoon? Who are these people! Confused they among many others have to watch each others past and future to better understand each other and stop Thanos.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello Everyone! I'm back with a new story as you can tell. I've been wanting to do a story like this for awhile now. I found that there wasn't that many stories like this as I would have liked so I decided to make my own. This takes place a couple of months after Civil War, which was awesome by the way. Since I don't know when the stories of Thor, Bruce and the Guardians are going to take place, I will say that they haven't happened yet. Spider-man's, Black Panther's, and the Ant-man crew's stories also haven't taken place yet as well. I will try to do as many of the movies as I can. Anyways. I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

In an unknown location sat a large empty modern day style mansion. It was surrounded by woods, with no known human life around for miles. The animals were going about their business doing the things they needed to do for the oncoming winter, when with no warning at all a bright flash illuminated to area, sending the surrounding animals scurrying away in fear. A few seconds later, 28 people came crashing through the light, landing with a loud thud. Groaning, these people sat stunned for a few seconds, before they jumped into defense, reaching to pull out guns, knives, swords and other things, before settling into panic when they realized they couldn't find them. Still in defense mode they looked around their surroundings before growing angry and confused once they realized who was with them in the unknown place. These people were Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Clint and Laura Barton, Bruce Banner, Peter Quill, Groot, Rocket raccoon, James Rhodes, James Barnes, Peter Parker, Aunt May, Gamora, Drax, Sharon Carter, Wanda Maximoff, T'challa, Vision, Nick Fury, Thor Odinson, Sam Wilson, Scott Lang, Hank Pym, Maggie Lang, Hope Van Dyne, Paxton and Maria Hill.

Before anyone could make a move to stop him, Tony launched himself at Steve, knocking him to the ground, and hitting him over and over. Feeling as if he deserved it, he let Tony hit him, though once everyone got over their shock, Natasha and Clint quickly pried him off of Steve.

"Stark! That's enough!" said Fury.

"Rogers! What the hell are you doing here?! And where the heck are we?! And where the hell have you and the others been?!" shouted Tony, who was still being held by Natasha and Clint.

"He does have a point where have you all been? The government is looking all over for you guys," said Maria.

"Places," said Sam, not going into detail. No one else offered any other explanation.

"Let me go I'm not going to do anything," Tony said angrily, when he found that the others weren't going to let him go.

"Sorry," said Natasha, as she and Clint let him go. Once they let go Tony looked around and upon noticing Bruce, grinned.

"Bruce! Buddy, where have you been?" asked Tony, hugging him. The other Avengers who knew Bruce well, greeted him too, not giving him a chance to say anything. Once the greetings were done, they fell into an awkward silence, remembering the only too recent events that transpired.

"Where exactly are we and how did we get here?" asked Wanda breaking the silence. Everyone looked around, trying to recognize their surroundings.

"My sensors are not picking up any readings from the area," said Vision.

"And where the heck are all our weapons?" asked Natasha.

"I don't know but I'm more curious as to why we are here and who the rest of these people are. I don't recognize many of your faces," said T'challa. Confused as to who he was referencing to they looked at the other groups of people, who for some reason they didn't notice though they weren't quite sure how they missed such an odd group of people. There were two groups of people, but the one that really caught their attention, was a group that consisted of what looked like a tree, a raccoon dressed in clothes, a green skinned woman, a grey skinned man, and a regular human. These groups had been talking amongst themselves, but once they noticed everyone stopped talking they too feel silent and looked at each other. After a couple of moments of silence to assess each other, Steve broke the silence.

"Who are all of you?" he asked. The only human of the odd group stepped forward.

"Hey I'm Peter Quill, though I go by Star Lord. Are we on Earth, because this looks like Earth? I don't know I haven't been here for over 20 years. These are my group of friends over here," said Peter. Before they could introduce themselves, Vision spoke up.

"Since it seems that all of us here don't know many of each other's faces, might I suggest that we all go around and say our names given and other," suggested Vision. Nodding their heads in agreement Steve stepped forward first.

"My names Steve Rogers and I also go by Captain America."

"Whoa THE Captain America. I thought you were dead dude. Man I'm a big fan. How are still so young?" exclaimed Peter Q. who was excited to meet his childhood idol.

"It's rather complicated to explain," said Steve. Natasha Stepped forward next.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff. I also go by Black Widow."

"Thor Odinson of Asgard."

"Bruce Banner also the Hulk."

"Bucky Barnes."

"Clint Barton and this is my wife Laura Barton." Laura waved her hand in greeting though she and Clint shared an almost frightened look once they noticed that their children weren't with them.

"I'm Tony Stark also known as Iron Man, though I don't think I need to tell you all that." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"James Rhodes, formally known as War machine-""Still known as War Machine," interrupted Tony, who was helping support him. He gave a look towards everyone daring them to contradict him. Nobody did.

"Maria Hill, I was once an Agent of SHIELD."

"Nick Fury."

"Oh uh I'm Peter Parker, I- I definitely don't go by anything else." Tony gave him a knowing look, which Peter P. pointedly ignored.

"I'm May Parker his aunt."

"Scott Lang also known as Ant-Man."

"Hank Pym."

"Hope van Dyne."

"Maggie Lang and this is my fiancé Paxton who is a cop."

"Sam Wilson, also known as the Falcon."

"I am Vision."

"Wanda Maximoff. I guess I also go by Scarlet Witch."

"My names Rocket and this is Groot. What? You're all looking like you're surprised at the fact that I can talk," said Rocket when he saw everyone's faces.

"I am Groot," said Groot.

"Exactly I don't understand it either." Deciding that it was best to move on Gamora went next.

"I'm Gamora and the last one over there is Drax."

"It is a pleasure to meet Peter's fellow humans," said Drax.

"I am T'challa King of Wakanda. I am also the Black Panther."

"I'm Sharon Carter. I work for the CIA," said Sharon who was the last one to go.

"So now that introductions are out of the way, does anybody know how we got here and why we are here?" asked Steve. Hope stood forward.

"I don't know why we're here either, but does anybody else notice the letter pinned to the tree over there?" she asked pointing towards one of the trees that did in fact have a letter on it. Cautiously, Tony walked over and grabbed the letter. With everyone listening, he read the letter.

 _Dear Heroes and Families of said heroes,_

 _I know that you must all be very confused and wary about what is going on, which is understandable. However, I promise you that no harm will come to any of you while you are here. The reason why you are all here is because a certain Civil War just took place and the cause of said thing was because of misunderstandings, lack of communication, and lack of empathy towards each other. The majority of you are here to clear those misunderstandings of each other. The rest of you who did not partake in the Civil War are also here for a reason. This reason is that sometime in the near future, there will be a very grave threat that will involve every one of you. What you are here for is to better understand each other so that when this threat does in fact arrive, you will all work together better and more efficiently, as well as avoid any further conflicts, that will only make the enemy stronger and cause more casualties._

 _Your instructions are to enter the mansion that I'm sure all of you have noticed, and head into the very large screening room. There you will find sets of DVDs that will show almost all of everyone's stories. You will have to watch all of them. They are already in chronological order so you don't need to worry about that. Be forewarned, there will be some things that will be hard to watch for said people's stories, and if you do need some moments to collect yourselves you may leave the room. Everything that you could possibly need will already be in the house. Time outside of this clearing will stop to allow you time to watch the stories and not cause problems after. For those of you who have children, do not worry about them. They are perfectly safe and are also frozen in time. I had considered letting them come as well, however, many things that you will be watching aren't suited for their eyes. I have also taken away all your weapons as I am sure you already noticed. There will be no harming each other. I know that this will be very difficult for all of you and I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't extremely important. As for the threat, you will find out who I am talking about soon enough. I wish the best of luck to all of you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _C.R.F_

 _P.S- Others will join you soon as well. Oh and the first movie should be extremely helpful for Bucky as well._

After Tony finished the letter, everyone stood in silence, trying to digest all that was in the letter and to figure out who the writer was. Scott and Maggie, as well as Clint and Laura, were both extremely relieved that their children were safe. They had panicked when they realized that they weren't with them.

Fury cleared his throat to get everybody's attention.

"Well apparently we have to watch this, so I don't know about the rest of you but I'm heading inside. You all can stand around if you like." With that Fury started heading up the stairs into the mansion. Everyone quickly followed suit, talking quietly amongst themselves. While they all headed inside Steve quickly walked towards Tony.

"Tony wait-"Tony spun angrily towards him.

"Look Rogers, I don't want to talk to you right now. In fact I would prefer if we never talked to each other again. What you did, I can't forgive you for. So don't bother." Tony turned back around a marched up the steps. Some gave Steve sympathetic looks. Suddenly Steve felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw Bucky give him a small smile. Together they walked into the house.

Inside the mansion was really impressive. It was 2 stories high, and had lots of rooms. There was a large fire place in the living room with lots of seating as well. The kitchen was fully stocked and had a lot of high end appliances. There were enough rooms for everybody to have their own. Just as the mysterious writer said, there was an extremely large screening room. It could almost be considered a movie theater it was that large. Though the seats were more like couches than theater chairs.

Everyone took a seat in their own groups, and Natasha picked up the first DVD. Seeing the title of the movie she looked up at Steve, who had a feeling he would dread what was to come. Seeing everyone's confusion she read the title of the movie.

"The title of the first movie that we are apparently watching is _Captain America: The First Avenger_ and judging by the cover it seems we'll get to see you in the 1940's," said Natasha.

"Splendid! It looks as if we get to see some of your mighty battles before you joined us," said Thor, clapping Steve on the back.

"So it seems," said Steve nervously.

"Are you a warrior Captain?" asked Drax.

"Yeah I guess you could say that," said Steve.

"Well we might as well start the movie and get it over with," said Bruce, who smiled at Steve upon noticing his discomfort. He returned the smile. With that, Natasha turned on the system and put the DVD in. A couple seconds later, the screen came to life and everybody sat back and got comfortable.

* * *

 **AN: Alright that's the first chapter of the story. What do you all think? Should I continue or not bother with it? I'm sorry if some characters didn't get to speak yet or if there wasn't enough interaction. Also, I hope that they were close to their characters as possible. I'm going to try a new thing where I set specific dates to post a new chapter, so fingers cross I can stick to it. The next update will be July 4th so see you then! Remember to follow and hopefully leave a review. I love all of them except rude ones of course. Goodbye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: As promised, I'm back with a new chapter on the 4th. Thank you too everyone who left a review and Favorited the story! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. For those who haven't seen Civil War, there will be one small spoiler in the chapter, there will continue to be spoilers later on.**

* * *

 **The movie started out with a blizzard, with lights appearing and disappearing moments later. The figure of a man with a light came into focus, and he waved down a truck. Two men hopped out.**

 **"Are you the guys from Washington?" the man with the light asked.**

 **"You get many other visitors out here?" The man who was driving asked, coming over to the man with the light and started walking.**

 **"How long you been on site?" the second man asked.**

 **"Since this morning," the man with the light replied. "A Russian oil team called it in about 18 hours ago."**

 **"How come nobody's spotted it before?" the second man asked.**

 **"It's really not that surprising," the man with the light turned to look at them. "This landscape's changing all the time."**

 **The camera was brought back to show the land around them, which was fully snow. No buildings were in site, and the sun was rising in the background. A man was shown walking across with the same red light as the man talking with the other two.**

"What's so important about this place? And what does this have to do with Steve?" asked Sam.

"I don't know," said Natasha. Everybody looked at Steve to see if he knew but he looked just as lost.

 **"You got any idea what this thing is exactly?" One of the men asked.**

 **"I dunno," said the other, "it's probably a weather balloon."**

 **"I don't think so," the man with the light chuckled. "You know, we don't have the equipment for a job like this."**

 **The first man turned to look at him and asked, "So how long before we can start craning it out?"**

 **"I don't think you quite understand! You guys are gonna need one hell of a crane! "**

 **The camera whipped around and showed men next to a large item, and a man standing on top with a flashlight studying it. The camera zoomed back in to show the two men's faces, surprised. Then, the camera zoomed back out to show all the lights they had put up.  
**

"Ah! I want to know what it is already!" shouted Peter Q. Everybody nodded in agreement, wanting to know what those men were talk about, themselves.

 **The scene changed to a truck with a laser attached, which was creating a hole through the ice and ceiling of the ship.  
**  
 **Suddenly they had cut through and it fell to the ground. Men were lowered down into the plane to look around. They were wearing masks and had flashlights.**

 **"Base, we're in," the first man who came down said.**

 **"What is this?" The second man asked.**

 **Warily, they kept searching. The first man slid.**

 **"Careful!"**

 **They reached the control center, and the man reached down, seeing something. He wiped away carefully, and the camera didn't show what it was.**

Despite the camera not showing what it was, Steve recognized some parts of the object, and with a sinking feeling, he realized exactly what the unknown object was and why it was shown. Everybody still had no clue as to what it was.

 **"Lieutenant!" the man cried, looking behind him at the man. "What is it?"**

 **"My god," the lieutenant muttered. "Base! Give me a line to the kernel." There was mumbling from the headpiece, which sounded like, "It's 3 AM, sir". "I don't care what time it is. This one's waited long enough.**

 **The camera showed the Captain America shield, zooming in slowly.**

Recognizing their captain, everybody, especially the Avengers looked at him, though seeing his face they decided not to comment on it. The Guardians minus Peter Q. were the only ones confused as to why they were looking at Steve, having not heard of him before being thrown together.

 **The scene blacked out, and the words Tønsberg, Norway March, 1942 appeared. A man cut across the camera, out of breath and running. He entered inside and locked the door, and in a foreign language he cried, "They've come for it!"  
**  
 **"They have before," the man coming down the stairs said, coming over the younger man.**

 **"Not like this," the man panted.**

 **"Let them come," the older man said. "They'll never find it."**

"Come for what?" asked Peter P. No one answered him, not knowing either.

 **The ceiling started crumbling debris on them from the loud noise of tanks rolling in. The two men turned and watched the door, the younger man frightened. Everything was shaking, the chandelier and other items on tables as well. The noise stopped suddenly, but a moment later the door was broken down. The young man was knocked over, and the older man turned away, his arm covering his face.**

 **He leaned down and picked up a piece of debris, showing the dead young man.**

"Oh the poor kid," said Laura. Hearing her, Clint wrapped his arm around her in comfort. The others looked at the scene sadly as well.

 **The scene changed to outside, where the bulldozer was. A lone car drove next to the dozer, and the camera zoomed in to show Red Skull's insignia.  
**  
 **A man's feet were shown stepping out of the vehicle, and started walking. His face was still not shown.**

 **The scene changed to three men trying removing the lid of what was most likely a coffin.**

 **A man was watching them. He yelled, "Open it!"**

 **The older man was shown on the floor, looking around bewilderedly.**

 **The four men were shown again, and the man shouted, "Quickly, before he gets-" suddenly he stopped and turned towards the door, where a man stood.**

 **"It has taken me a long time to find this place," the man said with an accent. The camera showed the man's face finally. "You should be commended."**

Seeing his enemy again, Steve let out a growl and he gritted his teeth in anger. Surprised at his reaction, everybody looked at Steve questioningly. Bucky also grew angry at the sight of the man though he couldn't quite remember why. Knowing that they would find out who the man was later he just shook his head and motioned for them to continue, which they did.

 **"Help him up," Schmidt commanded, and a man ran over to help the old man up. "I think that you are a man of great vision. And, in this way, we are much alike."**

 **"I am nothing like you," the man cut in quickly.**

 **"No, of course, but what others see as superstition, you and I know to be a science."**

 **"What you seek is just a legend," the old man said warily.**

"There are many legends out there, and many of them are true, though something tells me that it would be a bad thing for this legend that the man is seeking, to be true," said Thor.

 **"Then why make such an effort to conceal it?" Schmidt took his hat off and started walking to the tomb, handing his hat off. By himself he shoved the tomb cover off with ease, and there laid the body.**

 **Schmidt reached between the hands of the corpse, grabbing the cube that was there.**

Everybody who recognized the cube gasped in surprise and anger, having known firsthand what the cube was capable of. Clint, Bucky and Steve especially did not like the sight of it, having been affected the most by it.

 **"The tesseract was the jewel of Odin's treasure room," he said as he studied the cube. He opened his fingers and let the cube smash to the floor. "It is not something one buries. But I think it is close, yes?" He got close to the man's face.**

 **"I cannot help you."**

 **"No, but maybe you can help your village. You must have some friends out there. Some little grandchildren, perhaps? I have no need for them to die."**

"How could he threaten the children like that?!" asked Maggie.

"He's a cruel man that's how," said Steve darkly.

 **The camera showed a tank outside, and the man looked at Schmidt again, contemplating. Schmidt turned to look at the gold wall that had a tree on it, starting to walk towards it. "Yggdrasil. Tree of the world. Guardian of wisdom. And fate, also." He looked down at the snake that was coiled around a root. He gently traced the head, then pressed in the eye. The snake came out like a drawer, and he took it. It was clear he had found what he wanted.  
**  
 **The man stared at Schmidt, knowing it was too late. As Schmidt opened the box, a deep blue light came over the room. "And the Führer digs for trinkets in the desert. You have never seen this, have you?"**

"He shouldn't have," said Thor.

 **"It's not for the eyes of ordinary men."**

 **"Exactly," Schmidt closed the box, walking back to the man. "Give the order to open fire."**

"WHAT?!" shouted everybody, shocked and angry.

"He got what he wanted! There was no need for them to die!" shouted Wanda.

 **"Fool!" the old man cried out. "You cannot control the power you hold. You will burn!"**

 **"I already have," Schmidt said plainly, pulling a gun out of his pocket and shooting the man. The camera showed his face, and he rubbed the side of his face, the camera lowering to show the once silver skull on his lapel, now covered in blood, the sounds of explosions in the background, shaking the camera.**

Everybody sat in shocked silence. The only ones not as surprised were Steve and Bucky, as they knew firsthand what the man was capable of. Even then, they still were shaken. How could they not be?

 **The scene changed, showing a bridge. A man's voice was heard, calling out a name. "O'Connell, Michael. Kaminsky, Henry." The scene changed again, going down the line of men holding newspapers. U-BOATS TORPEDO SHIP OFF VIRGINIACOAST read the Manhattan, and the last man to appear was reading the Daily News, which read NAZIS RETAKE ZHITOMIR.**

 **"Boy, a lot of guys getting killed over there."**

 **"Rogers, Steven."**

 **The Manhattan newspaper boy set his newspaper down, standing quickly.**

"Holy Shi-! Is that you Steve?"

"Awe man you were so skinny!"

"My God!" Everybody was extremely surprised that that was what Steve originally looked like. Almost all of them knew that he had been skinny before the serum, but they didn't realize that he had been THAT skinny. Steve turned red in embarrassment. Bucky wasn't surprised about his size, having remembered what he had previously looked like.

 **"It kind of makes you think twice about enlisting, huh?" the man who had been sitting next to Steve said.**

 **"Nope," Steve said, setting the paper down. The man looked surprised, watching Steve walk off.**

"Seriously? You weren't in the least bit scared?" asked Scott.

"Nope," Steve repeated. Those who knew him well just shook their head, while the rest looked at him in awe.  
 **  
Steve came up to the man who was enlisting. "Rogers," he said. He looked Steve over, then at the file. "What'd your father die of?"**

 **"Mustard gas," he said, looking away then back. "He was in the 107 Infantry, I was hoping I could be assigned-"**

 **"Your mother?" he interrupted, not bothering to look at Steve.**

 **"She was a nurse in a TB ward. Got hit. Couldn't shake it."**

Steve looked down, and Natasha put her hand over his comfortably. He looked up and gave her a brief smile. Everyone else looked at him sadly, and, those who had lost their parents as well, empathetically.

 **Steve's health issues slowly scrolled by, such as asthma, scarlet fever, easy fatigability, and heart trouble were just a few on the list. The man looked up at Steve. "Sorry, son."**

 **"Look, just give me a chance."**

 **"You'd be ineligible on your asthma alone."**

"How many health issues did you have?" asked Tony before he could stop himself. Steve looked at him in surprise, before quickly recovering.

"A lot. I must have spent my whole fighting illness after illness," he said, wincing as he remembered all the days he was sick. "I'm definitely glad I don't have to deal with that anymore."  
 **  
"Is there anything you can do?" Steve asked, feeling desperate.**

 **"I'm doing it." He reached forward and grabbed the stamper. "I'm saving your life." He stamped the paper with a 4F. Steve's face appeared, looking dejected.**

 **The sound of a movie started, and the black and white film was shown with a German Nazi flag. "War continues to ravage Europe." Scenes of battle came up. "But help is on the way." Men marched by the camera. Men were being checked out. "Every able-bodied young man is lining up to serve his country." The camera scrolled down to show Steve, watching the advertisement for the war. "Even little Timmy is doing his part-" It showed a boy picking apart scrap metal. "-collecting scrap metal. Nice work, Timmy!"**

 **"Who cares?" a man called out in one of the front rows. "Play the movie already."**

"Little Brat!"

 **"Hey, you wanna show some respect?" Steve said.  
**

"You tell him Steve!" shouted Clint. Laura shook her head amusedly.

 **"Meanwhile, overseas, our brave boys are showing the Axis powers that the price of freedom is never too high." A woman also in the theatre was tearing up.**

 **"Let's go! Get on with it!" the same man yelled. People were starting to look at him. "Hey, just start the cartoon!"**

 **"Hey, you wanna shut up?" Steve said louder, leaning forward.**

"You tell him Steve!" Bucky winced, having a bad feeling about what was coming next.

 **The man stood up suddenly, turning to face Steve. The movie played, "Together with allied forces, we'll face any threat, no matter the size."**

 **The scene changed to an alley, where the man punched Steve in the face.**

"Oh ouch," said Rocket, chuckling. The Avengers let out a growl at the sight of their team mate being beat up.  
 **  
Steve fell face down to the ground, scrambling to his feet. He wouldn't go down. The man grabbed his shoulder and punched him again, watching in satisfaction as he fell into the trashcan. Steve grabbed the lid, using it as a shield.**

"Foreshadow much?" whispered Maria to Fury. He nodded in agreement.

"Come on Steve!" shouted Sam and Scott. Everybody else cheered him on too.

 **The man grabbed the lid and wrenched it away, punching Steve in the face again.  
**  
 **Steve stood back up again, rotating his arm. Blood was coming from his mouth.**

 **"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" the man asked with a grin.**

 **Steve looked like he was going to fall over. "I can do this all day," he lied.**

Tony winced, remembering when Steve said the same thing to him only a couple of months ago. With one look at Steve he knew he was remembering the exact same thing.

 **He went to throw a punch, but the man caught his fist, punching him instead. Steve fell down back into the trashcans, not getting up this time.**

 **"Hey!" a voice called, grabbing the man's arm and pulling him away from Steve and down the alley. "Pick on someone your own size." It was Bucky.**

Seeing himself on the screen, Bucky froze. He remembered seeing himself at the museum, but it felt different here. Those who didn't know Bucky were surprised to see such a big difference between the two versions. Those who did looked on sadly.

 **The man went to punch Bucky, but Bucky missed and punched him instead. The man staggered sideways and turned his back to Bucky, leaning his hands on his knees. Bucky finally kicked his backside, and the man ran off with an "Uh!"  
**

"Go Bucky!" shouted Clint. Everyone chuckled.

 **Bucky watched him run off, and then turned to Steve, who was getting up and leaning against the fence.**

 **"Sometimes I think you like getting punched," Bucky said as he came over to Steve, who was bent over.**

 **"I had him on the ropes," Steve muttered.**

"Yeah you totally did," said Rhodes amusedly.

"What I did," said Steve defended, though it did work, as he was smiling too.

 **"How many times is this?" Bucky asked, picking up the Military slip that had fallen. "You're from Paramus now? You know it's illegal to lie on the enlistment form. And seriously, Jersey?"**

"How many times did you try to enlist?" asked Hope.

"A lot. I wanted to do something. I couldn't just not do something while every other man fought," said Steve.

"You never did know when to quit," stated Bucky, smiling as he remembered some incidences where that was the case. Steve chuckled.

"No I didn't."

 **Steve looked at Bucky, surprised. "You get your orders?"**

 **Bucky paused for a second, looking down then raising his head. "The 107," he said. "Sergeant James Barnes, shipping out for England first thing tomorrow."**

 **Steve looked down and shook his head. "I should be going." He wiped his hands off and looked at Bucky.**

 **Bucky looked at him seriously, finally breaking into a smile. He put an arm around Steve's shoulders, pulling Steve with him. "Come on, man. My last night. I got to get you cleaned up." Bucky tossed the enlistment form to the side.**

 **"Why? Where are we going?" Steve asked.**

 **"The future," Bucky said, shoving a paper into Steve's chest. Steve took it and opened it. WORLD EXPOSITION OF TOMORROW 1943, it read.**

"Before we continue I want to talk to you really quickly Tony," said Steve, looking at Tony pleadingly. Tony was going to say no until Bruce gave him a nudge and a look. Seeing the look, Tony relented.

"Alright, but not too long." Relieved both he and Tony left together. Right after they left. Everyone else sat in silence until they struck up conversation with each other. The other Avengers, looked at each other worriedly and hoped for the best.

* * *

 **AN: So how was it. I know there wasn't much dialogue but over time there will be more. I do hope though though that you were satisfied with their reactions. And Happy Fourth of July to everybody in America! I hope you are all enjoying the fireworks and some good barbecue. Stay safe, and for those who have pets, I hope they don't get too frightened by the fireworks, I know mine do so we have to take special care of them. On a related side note. Today is my birthday, so tonight I get to enjoy fireworks for my birthday, which will be a lot of fun. Again HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! The next update should be July 11th.**

 **AN2: I don't really like to do PM's a lot, so I'm going to reply to reviews here at the end each chapter. If there are a lot than I will do PM's**

 **AFincorperated: Thank you!**

 **Guest 1: I hope this is good, I plan to continue**

 **Guest 2: Thank you! I hope that this chapter was good too. If not than I promise that they will get better**

 **Jason Hunter: I think I will I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **dhnysports88: Thanks! We'll see how far I go. Right now I intend to continue I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **ObitineWinterWidowShipper: Oh there will be a little angst unfortunately. There has to be after Civil War. I hope their reactions to pre-serum Steve were satisfying. I'm glad though that you enjoyed it. That is what I'm here for!**

 **Krissy1999: Thanks for telling me that I should continue. I hope that I will get through everything**

 **DarylDixon'sLover: Tony'll be a jerk for a while, but hopefully him and Steve will make up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi everyone. I'm so sorry I am a few days late. My internet was really slow and then it stopped working so I couldn't post any chapter up. Thankfully it is fine now and I got the new chapter up. So enjoy!**

* * *

 _In another room_

"What do you want Rogers?" said Tony, with his arms crossed defensively. Seeing Tony in a foul mood already, Steve's already dwindling confidence suddenly disappeared.

"I-I just wanted to let you know that you will be-"

"Seeing my dad? Yeah I kind of figured as much. Seeing as how you two used to be such great buddies. Something my dad mentioned maybe once or twice, or more like a thousand times," said Tony angrily. Steve suddenly grew angry.

"Look Tony, I didn't ask for your dad to look for me. I didn't ask for him to treat you the way he did. I 'died' decades before you were even thought of! There are lots of things that I am sorry for, in terms of what I did to you but that isn't something I should be sorry for!" shouted Steve angrily.

"Alright so maybe that isn't your fault, maybe. What about when you suddenly abandoned every one of us for some friend that had been dead for decades huh?" said Tony angrily. "You didn't even try to compromise on anything! Instead you made the rest of us choose a side! And now because of you Rhodey is paralyzed!" Tony shouted, close to crying. "And what gave you the right to keep what you knew about my parents a secret from me?" Steve stood silently, waiting for Tony to calm down a little bit.

"I will admit that I acted irrationally," Tony snorted, "but what none of you understand or get, is that NOBODY I knew from my time is around anymore. Bucky is all that I have left. I was thrown almost 70 YEARS into the future. When I crashed the plane, I fully expected to die. Not to just freeze and still be alive. Besides, I would have still been against the accords anyway. I'm not going to argue about my stance on it, but not all of this was my fault. And I tried to tell you that we were fighting against someone, but it was you that didn't listen, and it was you that decided for everybody what our stance was going to be; so it wasn't just me who forced the team to choose a side. What I AM sorry about is what happened to Rhodey. That was an accident that shouldn't've happened, and I am sorry I didn't tell you about your parents."

"Why didn't you? How long did you know and where you ever going to actually tell me?" asked Tony.

"I was going to tell you I just needed to figure out how, and with everything that went on, I couldn't focus too much on it. I will admit Natasha and I knew for a while, so-"

"Wait, Romanoff knew too? Why am I not surprised?" said Tony sarcastically.

"Look, there are a lot of things that we don't understand about each other, and I think whoever brought us here was right to do so. I'm just asking you as a friend, can we at least try to be civil with each other, and try to understand each other's situations?" pleaded Steve. "If after all this you still hate me, we don't have to talk to each other ever again, unless necessary. Deal?"

"Deal." And with that Tony walked back into the viewing room, with Steve trailing behind him.

When the two of them walked back into the room, everybody fell silent. Without a word Natasha unpaused the movie.

 **The newspaper turned into the real thing, they were at the expo. The camera rolled down slowly to show Bucky and Steve walking through a crowd of people.**

 **"I don't see what the problem is," Bucky said. "You're about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know there's three and a half million women here?"**

 **"Well, I'd settle for just one," Steve said.**  
 **"Good think I took care of that," Bucky said, a smile coming on his face as he started waving. The camera showed two young ladies, one calling out, "Hey, Bucky!"**

"Cap's going on a date!"

"Good luck," said Natasha to Bucky. Bucky smiled, remembering how it turned out.

 **Steve followed along, not liking where this was going. "What'd you tell her about me?"**

 **"Only the good stuff."**

 **Steve ran a hand along his hair, and then squared his shoulders as they walked closer.**

 **Time skip to a few minutes later, and a voice over a speaker was heard, "Welcome to the Modern Marvels Pavilion and the world of tomorrow. A greater world. A better world." Bucky was shown with the dark-haired girl holding his hand, her blond friend next to her. Steve was following behind at a distance.**

"Not comfortable Steve?" asked Clint jokingly. Laura elbowed him lightly.

"Wasn't very good with dates," said Steve sheepishly. Next to him, Bucky snorted in amusement, knowing exactly how terrible he was.

 **"Oh, my god!" Bucky's date cried. "It's starting!" She and her friend started running, pulling Bucky along with her. Steve followed behind awkwardly, hurrying to catch up.**

 **"Ladies and gentlemen," one of the girls on stage said. "Mr. Howard Stark!" Howard ran onto stage, taking his hat off and handing it to one of the ladies before giving her a large kiss.**

Both Bucky and Tony tensed at the sight of Howard. Wisely nobody commented.

 **Howard took the microphone, wiping his mouth off. "Ladies and gentlemen," the camera showed Steve holding out popcorn for his date to take. She looked at him, and he took the popcorn back. "What if I told you that in just a short few years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all?"  
**

"Still not flying are we pops," said Tony scathingly.

 **Girls took the wheels off the car. "Yes. Thanks, Mandy. With Stark Gravitic Reversion Technology, you'll be able to do just that." He turned a knob and pulled a lever up, the car slowly starting to levitate.**

 **"Holy cow," Bucky muttered.**

 **The car continued to float, but suddenly the engines sparked, and the car crashed to the ground. "I did say a few years, didn't I?" Howard tried to cover it up.**

"Ha the old man couldn't even get it right," said Tony mockingly.

"To be fair he was working with stuff from the 40's," pointed out Wanda. Tony just ignored her.  
 **  
Steve looked behind him and saw one of the recruiting posters which said, I WANT YOU.**

 **Bucky started turning. "Hey Steve, what do you say we treat these girls…" he trailed off when he noticed Steve was gone.**

"Even then, you didn't stand for anyone trying to set you up with a date did you?" asked Natasha.

"You should have seen all the other dates that went sour," said Bucky.

 **"Ha ha. It isn't my fault they weren't all that interested in me. Besides I had more important things on my mind," said Steve defensively.**

 **The scene changed to the United States Armed Services Recruitment building. A man walked up to the platform, where a light shone on his face and he was shown in the face of a soldier. The woman next to him giggled, taking his arm and saying, "Come on, soldier."**

 **Steve came up next, standing on the platform. His head barely reached where the jaw of the soldier was.**

"Man you are short"

 **A hand pushed him, Bucky's hand. "Come on, you're kind of missing the point of a double date. We're taking the girls dancing."**

 **"You go ahead. I'll catch up with you," he said with no intention to at all.**

"Sure you will."

 **"You're really gonna do this again?"**

 **"Well, it's a fair. I'm gonna try my luck." Steve said with a nod.**

 **"As who, Steve from Ohio?" Bucky snapped. "They'll catch you. Worse, they'll actually take you."**

 **"Look, I know you don't think I can do this-" Steve started.**

 **"This isn't a back alley, Steve," Bucky interrupted. "It's war."**

"You were really worried about him weren't you?" asked Gamora.

"Course I was do you all see him," said Bucky.

"You were probably right. I'm pretty certain that I wouldn't have even lasted one fight," said Steve casually. The others didn't know what to say to that. It was a scary thought that had been a high chance that neither Bucky nor Steve would have been here in the present with the rest of them.

 **A man was walking down the hallways while they argued.**

 **"I know it's a war," Steve insisted.**

 **"Why are you so keen to fight?" Bucky asked, exasperated. "There are so many important jobs."**

 **"What do you want me to do? Collect scrap metal in-"**

 **"Yes!"**

 **"-my little red wagon?"**

"Little Red wagon?" asked Drax.

"It was what most little kids had, and what they would use to collect metal scrapes for the war effort," explained Steve.

"Why would they need metal scrapes?"

"So that they could reuse stuff for weapons and machinery and it would cost less."

"Ah"

 **"Why not?"**

 **"I'm not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky. Bucky, come on. There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them."**  
 **"That's what you don't understand," Steve said. "This isn't about me."**

 **"Right," Bucky said with a shake of his head, his voice monotone. "'Cause you got nothing to prove."**

 **Steve sighed and stared at him. Dr. Erskine was watching them from the side.**

"You know I've seen that man multiple times now, who is he?" Hope asked.

"Do you know who that is?" asked Bruce.

"I do, and you'll find out who it is very soon if I remember correctly," said Steve who grew sad at the sight of the man who had given him a chance.  
 **  
One of the girls Bucky had brought yelled to him, "Hey Sarge! Are we going dancing?"**

 **Bucky turned around, stretching his hands out. "Yes, we are." He gave a small smile before turning back to Steve, starting to back away. "Don't do anything stupid until I get back."**

 **"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."**

Seeing their bantering and how much Steve and Bucky care about each other, made Tony feel a bit guilty in trying to kill Bucky, and he was starting to see why Steve cared so much about Bucky. Of course that didn't mean that he forgave him. It would take a long while for that.

The rest smiled at the sight of the two friends.

 **Bucky shook his head and walked back over to him. "You're a punk." He leaned in and gave him a hug.**

 **"Jerk," Steve said half-heartedly. "Be careful." He watched him leave, calling out, "Don't win the war until I get there!"**

 **Bucky turned on his heel, saluted, then turned back to the ladies. "Come on girls," he said. "They're playing our song."**

 **Steve put his hands in his pockets and looked down as he walked to the desk, Dr. Erskine still standing there nonchalantly.**

 **Steve was shown in a Doctor office, rolling his sleeves down. A nurse walked in to the doctor and whispered something to him.**

 **"Wait here," was all he said as he walked out of the room.**

 **Steve stared at him. "Is there a problem?"**

 **"Just wait here." The doctor said, stepping out of the curtains.**

 **Steve turned around to look at the sign, which was bold and in all capital letters, IT IS ILLEGAL TO FALSIFY YOUR ENLISTMENT FORM.  
**

"Where you worried that you were going to get caught?" asked Peter P.

"Definitely, I was terrified," said Steve.

 **Steve got up, thinking that they had found out. He sat down on the chair and started pulling his shoes back on when a man dressed in a military uniform came into the curtained off area, putting his arms behind his back.**

 **Steve straightened up slowly, staring at him, waiting for what was to come. The curtain opened again, and an older man entered the room. He was wearing glasses and a brown coat, and had a file in his hand. "Thank you," he muttered to the military uniform man. He had a heavy German accent. The man stepped back out and closed the curtain.**

 **"So," he began, looking at the file. "You want to go overseas. Kill some Nazis."**

"Wait what?"

 **Steve looked confused. "Excuse me?"**

 **The man closed the folder. "Dr. Abraham Erskine." He reached out his hand as Steve stood up. "I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve." They shook hands.**

"S.H.I.E.L.D!"

"Well at least what became S.H.I.E.L.D," corrected Maria.

 **"Steve Rogers," Steve said with a nod. Dr. Erskine also nodded and set his file down.**

 **"Where are you from?" Steve asked.**

 **"Queens," he replied. "73rd Street and Utopia Parkway. Before that, Germany." He noticed the look on Steve's face. "This troubles you?"**

 **"No."**

 **"Where are you from, Mr. Rogers? Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities-"**

 **"That might not be the right file," Steve cut in suddenly.**

 **"No, it's not the exams I'm interested in," Dr. Erskine said. "It's the five tries. But you didn't answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazi's?" He walked over to Steve.**

"You tried five times?!"

"Yeah I was pretty determined," said Steve sheepishly.

"We can tell," said Natasha dryly.

 **Steve didn't answer right away. "Is this a test?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **Steve took more time to reply, looking at the Doctor. "I don't want to kill anyone. I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from."**

 **"Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is a little guy." Steve shifted uncomfortably. "I can offer you a chance." He turned around and threw the curtain open. Steve turned to grab his coat. "Only a chance."**

 **"I'll take it."**

"Yeah!" shouted Peter P

"Now comes the man we know and love!" said Sam.

"Well not for a little while," said Steve.

 **"Good." He looked to the file on the counter. "So where is the little guy from? Actually?" He reached for the stamp, pausing to look at Steve.**

 **"Brooklyn."**

 **Dr. Erskine stamped and closed the file, handing it to Steve. "Congratulations, Soldier."**

 **Steve immediately opened the file to see the 1A standing boldly on the file paper. Steve sighed in relief as he read over the file. He was finally in the Army.**

 **The scene changed to mountains, the camera paneling across to a window.**

 **The scene changed to inside, a laboratory. A man walked through. "Are you ready, Dr. Zola?"**

"Not him again"

 **There was a man with glasses shown in what looked like a magnifying glass.**

 **"My machine requires the most delicate calibration," the man who was clearly Dr. Zola said. The camera turned to show the man, looking in who knew what. "Forgive me if I seem overcautious."**

"You shouldn't be doing anything at all! They understand nothing about it!" said Thor.

"Unfortunately that's not going to stop them," said Steve.

 **"Are you certain that those conductors of yours can withstand the energy surge long enough for transference?" Schmidt was shown looking at a photo, then setting it down. Another photo was shown in a book that looked similar, but in color.**

 **"With this artifact I am certain of nothing. I fear it may not work at all." He walked up to Schmidt, who was carrying in his hands the same drawer that held the tesseract he found earlier. He opened it and the light of the Tesseract came pouring out, Schmidt staring at it intently.**

Thor growled lowly.

 **Dr. Zola quickly changed his glasses for dark lens goggles, and Schmidt picked up something that would carry the Tesseract for him. He lowered it onto the Tesseract, then pulled it up and carried the blue cube to a very complicated looking machine, where he set the container in and twisted it sharply.**

 **"Twenty percent," Dr. Zola said quietly, slowly turning a knob. "Forty. Sixty. Stabilizing at 70%." Schmidt walked forward briskly and pushed Dr. Zola out of the way.**

 **"I have not come all this way for safety, Doctor," he snapped, pushing the dial forward. The machine crackled with energy, and suddenly all the machines were surrounded in a blue light. Dr. Zola and Schmidt stared in wonder before the control burst and sparked.**

Everyone flinched in surprise as well.

 **"What was that?" Dr. Zola muttered.**

 **"I must congratulate you, Arnim," Schmidt started, pointing to the Tesseract and then turning Dr. Zola around. "Your designs do not disappoint. Though they may require some slight reinforcement."**

 **"The exchange is stable," Dr. Zola said, walking to the Tesseract. "Amazing! The energy we have just collected could power my designs. All my designs." He pulled his goggles off. "This will change the war."**

 **"Dr. Zola," Schmidt said, walking behind him, "this will change the world."**

"That's going to be very bad for us isn't it?"

"Yep"

* * *

 **AN: What do you think? Let me know by your comments. Thank you to all of you that left suggestions for me to make it better, and thank you to everyone who reviewed in general as well as those who Followed and Favorited. It really made my day. Since I was late posting this chapter, I am going to post the next one either tomorrow or Saturday. See you then!**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **PinkAwesomeCow: Thank You! I'm glad you thought they were. I was hoping I would get them right and hopefully they were satisfying this chapter.**

 **ObitineWinterWidowShipper: Thank You! Yeah I know what you mean about the angst. Don't worry though, there will be lots of humor as well.**

 **Transformers' BABY: They really do need it badly**

 **Scarlet Spider-Ham: Thanks!**

 **Percy James Frost: Thanks! Don't worry I'll be getting to the Ironman ones too.**

 **Solardragon Slayer: I'm afraid I won't be adding characters from Agent Carter, only because it isn't really as relevant to the story and I already have so many characters. Who knows though I may do somthing similar to this for Agent Carter.**

 **Purple-konan: Thank you! I know he won't get as much attention for a long while, however, I am sure that by the time I get to Civil War Spider-man Homecoming will be out and he can get more attention than.**

 **Simonana: Yeah Bruce is pretty smart to figure it out. Soon enough someone will tell him about Ross, and he is definitely NOT going to be happy. I won't really be including Agents of Shield because there are so many episodes and I would need to bring in more characters, however, hte truth about Coulson will come to light and lets just say nobody is going to be very happy.**

 **Dante 101: Thank you for the Birthday wish and feedback! Regarding your suggestion for getting rid of some characters, I may try, however, though it may not seem like it now, they are going to be important later on in the story. The thing is, is that I intend to do all the marvel movies up to Infinity War. So as they are going to watch their movies and try to understand each other as well. I'm trying to do the movies in chronological order so it will be the First Avenger, Iron man 1 the Incredible Hulk, Iron man 2, Thor, the Avengers and so on. There will also definitely be tension between Bruce and Natasha later on. Again thank you for the feedback I do appreciate it.**

 **DarylDixon'sLover: Thank You! I hope you like this one too.**

 **Chatote: I hope there reactions were okay. I hope you thought this one was good too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: As promised here's a new Chapter. Sorry it is so late at night. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Edit: I realized, thanks to a reviewer, that some things were highlighted that shouldn't have been, and that when I posted it it looked weird. So hopefully** **I have fixed all of it.**

* * *

 **The camera went down a row of men, most of them snickering and talking among themselves. Then there was Steve, who looked unsure and a bit nervous. He waited for instruction, ignoring the men around him. He was noticeably the shortest of all.  
**

"Man compared to everyone you were short," said Sam.

 **"Recruits, attention," a woman's sharp voice called, and the camera turned to face a woman with auburn curls walking briskly towards them. She wore a dark lipstick and had a British accent.**

At the sight of Peggy, both Sharon, who recognized her from her pictures in her youthful days, and Steve grew sad.

 **The man carrying clipboards began passing them out as Peggy spoke. "Gentlemen, I am Agent Carter. I supervise all operations for this division."**

"Holy cow Sharon it's your Aunt!" said Clint.

Both Fury and Maria smiled at the sight of the former Director and Founder of SHIELD **.**

 **"What's with the accent, Queen Victoria?" one man asked cockily. "I thought I was signing up for the US Army."**

"Jerk"

 **"What's your name, soldier?" she stepped forward.**

 **"Girlmore Hodge, Your Majesty."**

 **"Step forward, Hodge."**

 **Hodge did so, looking over at his buddies.**

 **"Put your right foot forward," Agent Carter demanded.**

 **"We gonna wrassle?" This caught Steve's attention. "'Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like." He winked to accentuate what he meant.**

 **Agent Carter pulled her fist back and slammed it straight into his face, which he fell to the ground.**

"Yeah! Woo Hoo!" shouted Peter P.

"Sharon your aunt is awesome!" said Clint.

"She was very cool," agreed Sharon.

Everyone else was laughing hard, especially Steve who had been there.

 **"Agent Carter!" a rough voice called out.**

 **"Colonel Phillips," she said coolly.**

 **"I can see that you are breaking the candidates in," he said, walking past her. "That's good." He looked down at a disgruntled Hodge. "Get your ass up out of that dirt and stand in the line at attention till somebody comes and tells you what to do." The man scrambled up and in line.**

"Yeah that's what you get!" shouted Peter P. Everyone laughed.

 **"Yes, sir!" he said.**

 **Colonel Phillips paused for a few moments before starting his speech. "General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons, but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best men." He looked at Steve, then Dr. Erskine, and added on, "And because they are going to get better. Much better."**

 **He started walking away, and Steve looked over at him once he started leaving. The scene changed to books being pulled out of a drawer. "The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world." The books belonged to Steve, who was sitting down on his bed. A whistle blew and changed to the scene of men climbing rope. "Our goal is to create the best army in the world. But every army starts with one man." Steve fell on the rope, his legs getting caught.**

Everyone either laughed or winced. Even Steve, looking back at it.

 **"Rogers! Get off there!" A man yelled, and the camera showed Hodge laughing at Steve. The scene changed to show Steve struggling to get through the crawlspace with his weapon.**

 **"At the end of this week we will choose that man," Colonel Phillips continued. "He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldier." Hodge turned around and kicked the post, causing the barbwire to fall on Steve.**

"Hey!"

"More like the only one," Tony whispered to Bruce. He nodded in agreement though he winced at the reminder of his failed experiment.

"Hey, I'm glad we got you and the Hulk," said Tony, knowing exactly what Bruce was thinking about. "We wouldn't have it any other way." Bruce smiled at Tony, appreciating the effort.

 **The sergeant walked over briskly. "Rogers! Get that rifle out of the mud!"**

 **"And they will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of Hell."**

"And that we did!"

 **The scene changed to the squad running, one man lagging farther behind than the rest.**

 **"Pick up the pace, ladies!" the sergeant yelled, running beside them. A flag was flowing, CAMP LEHIGH standing proudly in bold under the symbol. "Let's go, let's go. Double time!"**

 **The camera moved to the Jeep that was waiting on the side, where Peggy was flipping through some papers. A soldier who was sitting by her heard the yelling, and both turned to look at the squad coming closer to them and the flag. "Come on, faster! Faster!" he continued to yell. "Move! Move!"**

 **Finally they came to a stop when the command, "Squad, halt!" and Steve, who was farther behind, kept walking to catch up.**

"Man you look exhausted," said Sam.

"I was," said Steve.

 **Meanwhile, the squad leader continued to talk. "That flag means we're only at the halfway point." he pointed to the CAMP LEHIGH flag. Steve bent over, his hands on his knees to support himself, catching his breath. "First man to bring it to me gets a ride back with Agent Carter."  
Immediately men swarmed the flagpole, jumping and reaching for the flag. They fought desperately for it. "Move, move!" the squad leader continued to yell, watching the men scramble over the tops of each other. "Come on! Get up there!"**

"That's just sad," said Clint.

 **"Nobody's got that flag in 17 years! Now fall back into line! Come on, fall in! Let's go! Get back in formation!" All the men reluctantly jogged back to their places except for Steve.**

 **Steve walked to the flag pole, and looked up at the flag.**

 **"Rogers! I said fall in!"**

 **Steve, however, ignored him as he leaned down and took the piece of metal holding the flag pole up, out. The flag and pole both fell to the ground, Steve walking forward to retrieve it. The squadron leader was speechless, just watching the man. Peggy, however, had a look of amusement at the wit of the soldier.**

"Yeah! Go Steve!" shouted Sam and Clint, much to everyone's amusement.

 **Steve balled up the flag into his hands, passing it to the squad leader with a quiet, "Thank you, sir." and pulled himself into the Jeep. Peggy grinned at his comment, turning back around. Hodge looked pissed, and the rest of the squad looked either pissed with him or speechless.**

"And that is why you were chosen. You were way smarter than all those other boys," said Natasha.

"I can only imagine what it would have been like if any of them had been chosen instead," said Wanda. Everyone shivered.  
 **  
Peggy turned to give him a brief smile which he returned, and off the Jeep went.**

 **The scene changed to the men in on their hands and feet, doing push-ups. Peggy was standing in front, a hand on her hips as she watched over them. "Faster, ladies! Come on."**

 **Steve's arms shook as he pushed himself up, dropping to the ground and repeating the cycle.**

 **"My grandmother has more life in her, God rest her soul."**

Everyone laughed.

 **The camera returned to Steve, who was struggling horribly.  
**

"Ouch it hurts just to watch," said Clint. Laura hit him.

"It does look pretty sad," said Tony.

 **The camera turned to Colonel Phillips and Dr. Erskine walked to the men. "You're not really thinking about picking Rogers, are you?" Phillips grunted.**

 **"I'm more than just thinking about it. He is the clear choice," the doctor said, sounding firm in his decision.**

 **"When you brought a 90-pound asthmatic onto my army base-"**

 **"I let it slide. I thought, 'What the hell.' Maybe he'd be useful to you, like a gerbil. I never thought you'd pick him."**

 **"Up," Peggy commanded as the Colonel and doctor came closer.**

 **Steve was the last to rise, the men already standing in formation by the time he stood.**

 **"You stick a needle in that kid's arm, it's gonna go right through him."**

"He does have a point," said Sam. "You really were skinny back then." Steve chuckled.

"I was surprised it didn't," Steve said.  
 **  
"Look at that," Phillips gestured to Steve who was doing jumping jacks. "He's making me cry."**

 **"I am looking for qualities beyond the physical," Dr. Erskine said, trying to be patient with the Colonel.**

 **"Do you know how long it took to set up this project? All the groveling I had to do in front of Senator What's-His-Name's committees?"**

 **"Brandt. Yes, I know. I am well aware of your efforts."**

 **"Then throw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we have him. He's big, he's fast. He obeys orders. He's a soldier!"**

 **"He is a bully," Dr. Erskine said, staring at Colonel Phillips.**

"That he is," said Fury.

 **"You don't win wars with niceness, Doctor," the Colonel said, walking around him and reaching into a box and pulling out a grenade, pulling the safety pin out. "You win wars with guts."**

"Oh please don't tell me he's going to do what I think he's going to do," said Rhodey pleadingly, to everyone's agreement.

 **Colonel Phillips threw the grenade towards the jumping men.**

 **"Grenade!" he yelled loudly. One look at the grenade and all the men went running for cover.**

Steve ran straight for the grenade, jumping on it, his body curling on top of it as men ran.

Everyone feel silent. Simultaneously, they all looked at Steve, who was trying, unsuccessfully, to look small. Then, at once, both Natasha and Bucky hit Steve upside the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" shouted Steve.

"You know very well what that was for! What were you thinking?!" shouted Natasha.

"Seriously! I'm gone and you go and try to blow yourself up?!" shouted Bucky angrily.

"You guys are over reacting I was fine," said Steve.

"What if you hadn't been huh?" said Natasha.

"What was I supposed to do let someone else potentially get themselves killed?" said Steve trying to defend himself.

"Yes!" shouted everyone.

"Can we please just continue?" asked Steve pleadingly.

Grudgingly they did.  
 **  
"Get away!" he yelled, waving his hand to wave off anyone who came near.**

 **"Get back!" His eyes were closed, waiting for the explosion that didn't come. He was shaking from fear, his hands clenched.**

Bucky, Sam and Natasha glared at Steve.

 **Slowly he raised his head, realizing that the 'grenade' wasn't really going to explode. It was just a dummy. He sat up quickly, looking around in a dazed fashion. "Is this a test?" he asked.**

"Did you think everything was a test?" Wanda asked Steve.

"Yeah. I wasn't sure what they wanted from me and it seemed like everything was a test," Steve answered.  
 **  
Dr. Erskine looked at Colonel Phillips, who couldn't argue any more. "He's still skinny," he said in a final defense, moving away from the scene, leaving a triumphant and amused Dr. Erskine behind.**

 **The scene changed to Steve on his bed, reading a book. A knock sounded and Dr. Erskine stepped in, Steve looking away from his book to the man.**

 **"May I?"**

 **"Yeah," he said, shutting the book.**

 **"Can't sleep?"**

 **"I got the jitters, I guess," Steve watched Dr. Erskine as he sat down on the bed across from him, a bottle in his hand.**

 **"Me too."**

 **"Can I ask you a question?**

 **"Just one?"**

 **Steve glanced down, then back at the Doctor. "Why me?"**

 **"I suppose that is the only question that matters," Dr. Erskine said, his fingers playing with the neck of the bottle he was holding on his knee. "This is from Augsburg. My city." He said, gesturing to the bottle of wine, holding it back so Steve could see. "So many people forget that the first country the Nazis invaded was their own. You know, after the last war, my people struggled. They felt weak. They felt small. And then Hitler comes along with the marching and the big show and the flags." He paused, taking a deep breath and pushing his glasses back.**

"It must have looked very appealing at the time," said Rhodey sympathetically. "Only it wasn't too long until things went from bad to worse."

"I can't imagine what it must have been like," said Hope.

 **"And he hears of me. My work. And he finds me. And he says, 'You.' He says, 'You will make us strong.' Well, I am not interested.**

 **So he send the head of Hydra, his research division. A brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt. Now, Schmidt is a member of the inner circle. And he is ambitious."**

"I wish he hadn't been so ambitious," Bucky whispered to Steve. "It would have saved so many lives if he had just given up."

"I know Buck," said Steve somberly.  
 **  
There was a picture of Johann Schmidt, the swastika on a flag behind him.**

 **"He and Hitler share a passion for occult power and Teutonic myth." Drawings of mythology appeared as well. "Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers." Dr. Erskine was shown once again, explaining this to Steve with a hand gesture. "But for Schmidt, it is not a fantasy."**

"It isn't a fantasy," protested Thor.

"We know that, but they don't." said Natasha.

 **"For him, it is real. He has become convinced that there is a great power hidden in the earth, left here by the gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man."**

" **Which he thought was him.**

 **"So when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist." A scene showed Schmidt yelling at Erskine, then holding a gun held up at him. "Schmidt must become that superior man." Something that Schmidt said made Erskine shake his head no, and something was injected into Schmidt.**

"He is no superior man," said Thor. "There are far more people that I have come across that are more worthy than him."

"Did it make him stronger?" Steve asked.

 **"Yes," Dr. Erskine nodded. "But there were other effects."**

"I wonder what the other affects were?" wondered Scott. Steve and Bucky winced, knowing and seeing first hand, as to what the other affects were.

 **"The serum was not ready. But more important, the man. The serum amplifies everything that is inside, so good becomes great, bad becomes worse." He paused, a silence filling the air as Steve thought over this.**

 **"And since he was clearly already bad, he just became worse didn't he?" Sam asked Steve. He nodded.**

 **"This is why you were chosen," Dr. Erskine said finally, catching Steve's attention immediately. "Because a strong man who has known power all his life may lose respect for that power, but a weak man knows the value of strength. And knows compassion."**

"Honestly I really can't imagine anyone else as Captain America," said Bruce to Steve.

"Yeah me neither," said Natasha. Everyone else voiced their agreements as well.

"Well, I don't know about that," said Steve humbly. "I'm sure there were other people who would-"

"Just take the compliment Rogers," said Tony **.**

 **Dr. Erskine leaned down, for the bottle at his feet and gestured for Steve to grab the two glasses on top of his trunk. Steve reached over, taking the glass carefully as Dr. Erskine opened the bottle and started pouring it into the two glasses.**

 **"Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing," he said as he put the screw back in the bottle and setting it back down while taking one of the glasses from Steve. "That you will stay who you are."**

 **Steve stared at him as he continued to talk. "Not a perfect soldier, but a good man." He pointed towards Steve's heart.**

"He's right you know," Sharon whispered to Steve making him blush.

 **Steve moved a bit, his mouth opening like he was going to say something but stopped. Finally, he raised his glass. "To the little guys." And they both clinked their glasses.**

 **Steve went to take a drink, but Dr. Erskine stopped. "No, no. Wait, wait. What am I doing?" Steve looked utterly confused. "No, you have procedure tomorrow. No fluids."**

"Aw man that sucks," Clint.

"It is procedure," pointed out Maria.

"I know but still."  
 **  
"All right. We'll drink it after."**

 **"No, I don't have procedure tomorrow. Drink it after? I drink it now." This made Steve smile.**

Everyone laughed.

"I like this guy!" shouted Rocket.

"He is pretty amazing," said T'Challa.

"Yeah he was," said Steve, smiling at the memory of the man.

 **The scene changed to a record player, loud opera music playing. The camera showed a door, which Dr. Zola came in through. It was clear he was in some sort of lab. He slowed as he moved up some steps, a file tucked under his arm. A black glove flicked a switch, and the lights turned off.**

At the sight of Armin Zola, everyone quickly sobered up.

 **"Is there something in particular you need?" Schmidt asked, only showing his shadow.**

 **Dr. Zola looked down, seeing red paints on a pallet. His gaze traveled up to the artist, who looked back at him. "I understand you found him," he finally said.**

 **"See for yourself."**

 **Dr. Zola started to walk forward, something capturing his eye. They were photos of Dr. Erskine walking about Manhattan, and perhaps other places.**

 **"You disapprove," Schmidt said.**

 **"I just don't see why you need concern yourself," Dr. Zola said, trying to clear up his mistake. "I can't imagine he will succeed."**

"Oh he will because we have Captain America right here!" shouted Clint. Everyone nodded in agreement.

 **Schmidt was unpleased.**

 **"...Again," Dr. Zola said, his smile faltering.**

 **"His serum is the Allies' only defense against this power we now possess. If we take it away from them, then our victory is assured."**

"Ha! It won't matter anyway, because we won!" shouted Peter Q.

"They didn't know that at the time," pointed out Hank.

"Oh right," said Peter Q sheepishly.

 **Dr. Zola nodded slightly. "Shall I give the order?"**

 **"It has been given."**

 **Dr. Zola nodded again, his expression changed into something of fear. "Good." He slowly turned and started to make his way back out of the lab.**

 **"Dr. Zola!" Schmidt called, stopping the man in his tracks. Lights flashed on, but Schmidt was not shown. "What do you think?"**

"I wonder why they haven't actually shown him?" wondered May.

"Don't know, but judging from everything else that they guy has done and stands for, it isn't good," said Peter P.

Steve and Bucky, who both had a good guess as to why the Red Skull wasn't shown, again shivered at the memory of what he looked like.

 **The short, balding man started to walk back towards him, taking a look at the painting and then to Schmidt, nodding. "A masterpiece," he agreed, then turned around once again and left. The artist started his painting again.**

* * *

 **AN: Alright Everyone! There's the new chapter. I do hope that you liked it. The next update will be Thursday July 21st. See you then!**

 **AN2: On a side note, I do hope that everyone in France is safe. I'm truly sorry for those of you that were affected. And I hope everyone else is safe as well.**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Transformers' BABY: Thank You!**

 **Jason Hunter: I hope this makes up for it.**

 **DarylDixon'sLover: Thank You! I'm glad you thought he was**

 **Dante 101: I do agree with you about neither side being completely wrong. I personally am Team Cap, however both sides have good points and bad points, which I think is why Civil War was so good. Also I agree the others would have had to pick sides anyways, though a few were a bit surprising. I do think that both Tony and Steve were both being irrational at many points and thought more with their hearts instead of their heads. I do think that what happened to Rhodey was a complete accident it's just that I felt that Steve being Steve, would feel responsible and guilty for what happened to Rhodey just as I'm sure Tony does as well. It's just who they are. As for pairings, as much as I don't agree on some of the pairings, I do think I will stick to what is cannon (i.e BruceXNatasha and SteveXSharon). I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's the next chapter Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The scene started with boys in the street, playing baseball. They couldn't look older than 13. A black car drove past them, and showed the two sitting in the back seat. Peggy and Steve. Steve looked out the window as they drove.**

"I know this neighborhood. I got beat up in that alley. And that parking lot." Peggy raised her eyebrows, turning to look at the seat in front of her. "...And behind that diner."

"You got be up a lot don't you?" asked Gamora.

"Yeah I did. I didn't know how to run away from a fight," said Steve.

"Still don't," said Tony. Steve just shrugged.

 **"Did you have something against running away?" Peggy asked, her attention in front of her.**

 **Steve shook his head for a few moments before he spoke again. "You start running, they'll never let you stop. You stand up, you push back. They can't say no forever, right?" he turned to look out the window again.**

"There's that too," said Steve.

"You do have a point," said Maria. Everyone agreed.

 **"I know a little of what that's like, to have every door shut in your face." She looked annoyed as she said that.**

"She must have since many men back then were sexist and probably would have thought her incapable of fighting or doing anything in general," said Wanda.

"Yeah people did have a tendency to underestimate Peggy," said Steve, smiling at the memory. "Though after she showed them otherwise, they never made the same mistake again." Everyone laughed at that, especially those that had known Peggy.  
 **  
"I guess I just don't know why you'd want to join the Army if you were a beautiful dame."**

 **"Or a... A woman," he corrected himself. "An agent. Not a dame." Peggy turned to look at the rambling Steve. "You are beautiful, but..." He made a gesture with his hand.**

"You really didn't know how to talk to woman did you?" asked Natasha.

"No I did not," Steve admitted sheepishly.

"That's it! Once this is all done I am going to show you how to talk to woman," said Tony.

"I don't know if that is a good idea-"

"I'm doing it anyways Rogers so suck it up."  
 **  
Peggy shook her head slightly, a look of amusement on her face. "You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?"  
**

"That's what she just said," said Drax.

 **Steve had a grin on his face. "I think this is the longest conversation I've had with one. Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on." He looked down, his grin gone as he said this.  
**

Everyone chuckled.

 **"You must have danced," she said quietly.**

 **"Well, asking a woman to dance always seemed so terrifying. And the past few years, it just," he gave a one shouldered shrug as he looked up, though he kept his gaze away from Peggy, "didn't seem to matter that much. I figured I'd wait."**

"So you've never danced before?" Hank asked Steve.

"Never, though Bucky tried multiple times. Remember Buck?" Steve asked Bucky.

"I think so though I'm not really sure I remember that," said Bucky, wincing at Steve's disappointed look.  
 **  
"For what?" she said, watching him closely as he kept away from looking at her.**

"The right partner," he said.

Steve flinched, remembering the time that Peggy said that as well, and what could have been.

Bucky saw him flinch and looked at him questioningly and concernedly. Steve just shook his head.  
 **  
Peggy could only smile at Steve's answer, looking away from him at last.**

"Awe, the two love birds," said Tony. Natasha elbowed him and pointed at Steve. Seeing how sad he was looking at Peggy, he quickly shut up.

 **Moments later, the car pulled in front of a store named 'Brooklyn Antiques'.**

 **"This way," Peggy said as both she and Steve stepped out of the car, following her into the store.**

 **"What are we doing here?" he asked confusedly.**

 **"Follow me," Peggy simply said. They both came into the shop, Peggy looking for the owner of the shop.**

"I really hope that isn't a secret base, because if it is, that is a terrible one," said Maria to Fury.

"It is," confirmed Fury.

 **An older lady soon stepped out of a curtain-type divider, coming towards Peggy. "Wonderful weather this morning, isn't it?" she asked, and Steve could tell there was something faked in her voice.**

 **"Yes, but I always carry an umbrella," Peggy replied.**

"That is a poor passcode," said Maria. Fury threw her a look.

"It's the 40's what do you expect?" said Bruce. "No offence," he said to Steve.

"None taken I think," he said.  
 **  
The older woman went behind a counter, pressing a button under the counter. The camera moved down to show a gun sitting below.**

 **Peggy and Steve came through another curtain, a desk set up and a shelf with a bunch of older books sitting on top of it. However, they walked towards the bookshelf, which swung forward as if they were in a mystery movie to reveal a whole different room, or in this case, hallway.**

 **Steve looked around, incredulous. He'd never seen such a thing before, but Peggy kept walking like she saw this every day. Men and women all wore the standard Military uniform as they stepped forward to see who was entering.**

"That must have been quite a sight huh?" asked Natasha.

"Yeah it was," said Steve.

 **As they neared the two large doors, they were swung open by two uniformed men before either could touch the doors themselves.**

 **Steve came to the railing, staring over what was a terrifying looking lab. There was buttons and levers and blinking lights that made Steve nervous as he took it all in, his hands clutching the black, thin railing.**

"Scared?" asked Bruce.

"Yeah I was definitely," said Steve.

 **As Steve stared down at them, they also stared back up at him. He looked over toward Peggy, who had been staring back at him. She turned and started down the stairs towards the lab technicians and Dr. Erskine.  
Steve came up the platform, Dr. Erskine meeting him half way. "Good morning," the doctor said, reaching out his hand for Steve to shake, which Steve took and shook.**

 **The flash of a camera popped, and Steve looked to the side where a man with a camera stood. "Please, not now," Dr. Erskine said.**

Steve frowned. If he had known what was going to happen, he would have been completely okay with it. Instead all he had was that picture.

 **Steve looked back over at what looked like to be a small chamber, with many things that he really didn't want to know what they were sticking out.**

 **"Are you ready?" Dr. Erskine asked.**

 **Steve just nodded, still staring. Dr. Erskine also nodded, watching Steve.**

Bruce was staring with rapt attention, trying to figure out exactly what they did to get Steve the way they did.

 **"Good. Take off your shirt, your tie, and your hat."**

 **Steve awkwardly started to take off such articles of clothing, handing his stuff to someone nearby.**

"I still say you were way to skinny back then," said Clint.

"Ah well at least I'm not now," said Steve.

 **Colonel Phillips stepped into the viewing box, coming to greet a well-dressed man. "Senator Brandt, glad you could make it."**

 **"Why exactly am I in Brooklyn?" the Senator said, shaking the Colonel's hand.**

 **"We needed access to the city's power grid," Colonel Phillips said, looking down out of the glass window. "Of course, if you'd given me the generators I requisitioned..."**

 **"A lot of people are asking for funds, Colonel," Senator Brandt cut him off, turning around and gesturing to a man. "This is..."**

 **"Fred Clemson, State Department," Clemson held out his hand for Colonel Phillips to shake, which he took and shook indeed. "If this project of yours comes through, we'd like to see it used for something other than headlines."**

 **"Jesus. Somebody get that kid a sandwich," the Senator said, looking down at Steve.**

"Yes Tony I know I was really skinny," Steve said when he saw that Tony was going to say something again about his lack of weight.

 **Steve, meanwhile, pulled himself up and laid back into the chamber, moving to find a comfortable spot. He clearly looked nervous, and Dr. Erskine walked over towards him.**

 **"Comfortable?" he asked, noticing Steve's moving around.**

 **Steve chuckled, slightly smiling at Dr. Erskine. "It's a little big." This made Dr. Erskine smile. "You save me any of that schnapps?"**

 **"Not as much as I should have, sorry. Next time."**

"I would have done the same," said Tony.

"Of course you would have. You love your alcohol," said Bruce. Tony laughed.

 **After a few moments, Dr. Erskine stepped back. "Mr. Stark, how are your levels?"**

"Levels at 100%," Howard stepped close to Peggy.

Tony and Bucky once again tensed at the sight of Howard. Natasha, Steve and Bruce looked worriedly at them.  
 **  
"Good," Dr. Erskine said, moving away.**

 **"We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn," Howard said, coming up to stand by Steve, "but we are ready as we'll ever be."**

 **"Agent Carter?" Dr. Erskine pointed up towards the booth, adjusting his glasses. "Don't you think you would be more comfortable in the booth?"**

 **Peggy immediately nodded. "Yes, of course. Sorry." As she was walking away, she turned to glance at Steve one more time, as though she hadn't wanted to leave his side.**

"Awe," said Natasha and Laura.

Clint and Tony snickered.  
 **  
Steve turned his head, staring up at the ceiling as he prepared himself for what would come.**

 **Dr. Erskine held a microphone in his hand as he looked up to the booth where everyone else stood. He flicked the microphone twice to get the attention of everyone, which it certainly did. "Do you hear me? Is this on?" Dr. Erskine asked. "Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step toward annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace." Steve was shown, his face set firm in an expression of forced confidence as two metal things were set onto his chest.**

 **A case was opened to seven vials of blue serum. "We begin with a series of microinjections into the subject's major muscle groups."**

 **"The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change." All vials but one were taken out and put into slots on either side of Steve. "And then, to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays." As Dr. Erskine set the microphone down and came to stand by Steve, another lab tech came and pushed a shot into Steve's arm, causing him to wince.**

"That's a big needle. Is that what the serum is in?" asked Wanda.

"No that unfortunately wasn't the serum," said Steve. While Erskine was explaining the serum, Bruce was taking mental notes on how to get it right if he ever tried it again, and to see what went wrong.

 **Once it was over, Steve slightly opened his eyes. "That wasn't so bad," he said rough.**

 **"...That was penicillin," Dr. Erskine replied.**

"Well if you hadn't answered before we would know now," said Sam.

 **Steve looked over at Dr. Erskine, his eyes widening. Dr. Erskine just gave a slight shrug, turning his head. "Serum infusion beginning in five, four," Two needle induced pads pushed onto Steve's arms, his eyebrows furrowed as he waited, "three, two," Dr. Erskine set a hand on Steve's shoulder, "one."**

 **A lever was pulled, and immediately the vials started to empty. It was all Steve could do from crying out in pain, his face contorted as the serum was emptied into his arm**.

The Avengers and Bucky all winced at the look of pain on Steve's face.

 **His eyes opened wide, and Dr. Erskine turned to look at Howard. "Now, Mr. Stark."**

 **Another lever was pulled, this time slower. The chamber in which Steve was in moved up, so that he was standing up straight and the chamber was shut. The only way to look in our out was a window at the top, where not even Steve's head reached. A hose was pushed in and secured.**

Everyone sat up in anticipation.

 **Dr. Erskine knocked below the window. "Steven? Can you hear me?" He then stood on his tiptoes a bit, trying to peer in the window.**

 **"It's probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?" came Steve's muffled reply.**

They all gave a nervous chuckle. Despite already knowing the outcome they were still nervous for Steve.

 **Dr. Erskine turned around, nodding to Howard. "We will proceed."**

 **Howard moved sideways to another panel, moving a dial forward. Everyone in the booth looked slightly nervous. Everyone started to put shades on that were down in the lab, and Howard moved to another dial, much larger this time. It was shaped more like a steering wheel, and he started turning it slowly.**

 **"That's 10%." A bright light started to come from the chamber in which Steve was. "Twenty percent. Thirty." Dr. Erskine winced, shielding his eyes from the bright light. "That's 40%."**

"That's extremely bright," said Laura. **  
** **  
"Vital signs are normal," another man called.**

 **"That's 50%," Howard also said, turning around to look. "Sixty. Seventy."**

 **There came a yell of pain from inside the chamber.**

"Are you alright?!" asked Natasha worriedly.

"I was. It was just extremely painful," said Steve, cringing when he remembered exactly how painful it had been.

"That looks extremely painful," said Sam.

 **"Steven!" Dr. Erskine yelled "Steven!" He pounded on the glass window as Steve continued to yell out.**

 **"Shut it down!" Peggy shouted, came to a halt at the railing. "Shut it down!" she shouted louder.**

 **"Kill the reactor, Mr. Stark! Turn it off! Kill it! Kill the reactor!" Dr. Erskine repeatedly barked.**

"Yes! Stop it!" shouted everyone. They were so caught up they forgot that it had already happened. Even Bucky was extremely worried. He might have even been the most worried, though it would have been very close to the others.  
 **  
"No!" came the strangled sounding cry. "Don't! I can do this!"**

"You didn't have to continue with it," Sharon told Steve.

"I did. It wasn't in my nature to quite. Besides they had already done a lot to get where we were then, so I couldn't disappoint," he said.

"You shouldn't have felt that way," said Natasha.

 **It was a moment before anyone did anything, but Howard finally jumped into action. He kept rotating the dial. "Eighty." It was becoming too bright in the room. "Ninety. That's 100%!" The control panels began to spark, and suddenly the light from inside the chamber dimmed.  
**

Each second everyone grew more and more worried. The only one that was calm was Steve. Even the guardians were worried and they barely knew him.

 **Everyone waited anxiously.**

 **"Mr. Stark?" Dr. Erskine hollered, and suddenly the chamber opened to a sweating, much larger and more muscular Steve Rogers.**

"Holy mother," said Hope. Everyone knew he would have ended up the way he did, but they were still extremely surprised.

 **Dr. Erskine rushed forward, taking his arm. "Steven. Steven." He started to guide him out.**

Colonel Phillips shook his head. "The son of a bitch did it."

Everyone stood up, and so did Fred Clemson. However, something was left behind in his seat.

Everyone tensed at the sight of the object left behind. Steve grew angry as he remembered what that object did. **  
** **  
Steve was helped out by Howard and Dr. Erskine, leaning heavily on both.**

 **"I did it," he panted.**

 **"Yeah, yeah. I think we did it," Dr. Erskine replied.**

 **"You actually did it," Howard looked appalled.**

"Of course he did," said Bucky proudly.

 **Peggy ran up to Steve, out of breath and speechless. "How do you feel?"**

 **Steve was staring around, his chest still heaving. "Taller," came the one word reply.**

"Taller? All you can say is taller?" asked Hank incredulously. Everyone else snickered.

"That was incredible," said Bruce. "With the technology they had back then, it is extremely impressive."  
 **  
"You look taller," Peggy replied, taking a shirt and unfolding it to hand to Steve.**

 **"How do you like Brooklyn now, Senator?" Colonel Phillips said into the Senator's ear before passing by him.**

"They're probably liking it a lot."

 **"I can think of some folks of in Berlin who are about to get very nervous," Senator Brandt replied.**

"That they are," said Sam high fiving Steve.

 **As everyone else celebrated, Fred Clemson stood far behind everyone and stared around.**

 **As Dr. Erskine was talking, he turned and saw Clemson, who stared back at him. Then, he pulled a lighter out of his pocket. Dr. Erskine knew immediately something was going to happen.**

"Oh no please don't tell me he's going to do what I'm thinking he is going to do?" asked Aunt May nervously. Peter P. put his arm around her comfortably.

 **As he flicked the lighter, the entire booth blew up. People ducked, covering their heads.**

"Stop him!" Dr. Erskine shouted, but Clemson pulled a gun out of his suit and shot Dr. Erskine twice in the chest.

"NOOO!" Everyone shouted.

"He can't just die! I really liked him!" shouted Scott.

"Look Groot, we like a guy and he gets killed. Lovely," said Rocket.

"You knew that was going to happen didn't you?" Tony asked Steve who didn't look in the least bit shocked. "Of course you did, you were there. You three knew as well didn't you?" he asked, referring to Sharon, Fury and Maria, who wore the same expression as Steve, sad but not surprised.

"Of course we did now will all of you sit down so we can continue," said Fury.

Tony threw a glare at him but otherwise sat down.  
 **  
As Steve pushed through people to get to Dr. Erskine, who laid on the floor, Clemson started running and shooting anyone who got in his way. Peggy, luckily, pulled her gun out quickly and managed to shoot him in the arm.  
**

Natasha smiled at the woman who was the only one at that moment to go after him.

 **Steve leaned over the shot Dr. Erskine, who stared back up at him. There was more shots in the hallway, and Peggy ran to follow him as Steve continued to stare in disbelief at Dr. Erskine.**

 **Only one gesture was given, no words coming from the Doctor's mouth. He raised his arm, poking his finger to Steve's chest as a reminder, 'Not a perfect soldier, but a good man.'**

A few sniffles could be heard from the groups.

 **As the hand dropped, Steve looked up, trembling.**

 **Finally, Dr. Erskine's eyes closed. Steve looked up, anger consuming him.**

Everyone shivered at the look of anger on Steve's face.

 **The man originally known as Fred Clemson, but now Heinz Kruger, ran through the curtain veil and into the antique shop, where the old woman had the gun ready in her hands. With quick thinking, the man shot her as she started to shoot as well, her aim going up towards the ceiling instead of at the man as he ran past. He bent and picked up the gun that was laying in the woman's now dead hands.**

"Seriously? The old lady too? What's next a little puppy or a kid?" said Tony sarcastically.  
"I certainly hope not," said Thor.  
 **  
As he came out of the shop, he started pushing past people. "Move over!" He reached a car, where a man waited for him.**

 **"Down!" the man yelled, just as men came out of the shops with guns at the ready as they hid behind the column. The man pushed Kruger to the side, who went around him and jumped into the car, while the man was shot and killed. A woman from the sidelines screamed, and the car jumped into start and zoomed off. Kruger, using the gun from the lady's hands, proceeded to shoot the men that were trying to shoot him back.**

"Go get him somebody!" said Peter P.

 **The sound of gunshots and windows shattering could have been heard through the city at that point, and Peggy was going to add to it. She aimed her gun for the speeding car, her aim steady and face determined. Before she had the chance, a large explosion stopped her and she turned, hands protecting her face, to see what the commotion was.**

"Oh come on!"

Steve winced at how close the explosion was to her.

 **A car was engulfed in flames, set off by what was probably the same thing Kruger used in the lab. Glass shards and debris flew to the ground, but this didn't stop Peggy as she turned back around to face the car that was going the other direction again. She raised her arm, proficiently shooting the driver straight in the head.**

"Yeah go (Aunt) Peggy!" shouted both Sharon and Sam. Everyone else cheered her on as well.

 **The man fell forward and the car went out of control, smashing into another one. A taxi driver stopped, stepping out of the car. Pedestrians down the street stopped to watch the scene.**

 **"What are you doing? What are you doing? Hey, hey! You must be out of your mind!" The taxi driver was yelling, but Kruger ignored him and climbed into the driver's seat with gun ready. He sped down the road, straight at Peggy, who didn't budge. She raised the gun again, shooting once, twice with no luck this time.**

"Awe man! You can shoot better Carter!" shouted Clint. Sharon gave him a look.

"You know which one I mean!" said Clint.

 **A blurred figure came running at her, knocking her down and out of the way of the taxi. "I had him!" she exclaimed, getting back up as quickly as she had been pulled down.**

 **The blurred figure was Steve, bare footed and in tight pants. He stumbled a bit as he started running again, his only reply a not-very-apologetic sounding "Sorry!"**

"I bet she wasn't too happy with you eh?" asked Peter Q.

"Not really no," replied Steve.

 **He started running, slow at first and then gaining speed. Kruger turned down a street and so did Steve, going down an alley way instead. Once out, he saw the taxi and kept running, trying to keep up. This didn't do anything good, as he threw himself into a wedding dress shop window. He jumped back out the window with an "I'm sorry!"**

Everyone laughed and winced at the same time.

"Ouch that must have hurt," said Clint.

"I believe that you're not used to your new self am I correct?" asked Vision.

"Yeah you are correct," replied Steve.

 **Steve found himself down another alley, jumping over the tall fence in his way. Running into the street, he found himself almost ran over.**

"Be careful!" said Wanda.

 **Kruger saw Steve running after him, but Steve was fast. He used the hood of a car to jump onto a cargo truck, which he used to land himself onto the taxi's roof. He held on tightly, but Kruger was swerving the car to make it difficult. When he realized Steve would not let go, as he turned down another few street, he raised the gun and began to shoot through the ceiling of the taxi.**

"Wow you really are fast," said Rocket.

"I am Groot"

"Right I want some of that serum."

 **Steve ended up on the side of the car, dodging all the shots at him. Kruger slammed into a truck, the taxi spinning multiple times before coming to a complete stop many feet away. A door fell off, the car was totally bashed, but Kruger clambered out, raising his gun threateningly to both Steve and the people who were there at the dock (who were screaming). Steve picked up the car door to use as a shield. Kruger used a small boy as his protection, who screamed, "No! No! No!" many times over while his mother yelled, "Don't hurt him! Not my son!"**

"Don't hurt him!" shouted Hope and Laura.

"Seriously! A little kid?" said Tony. Thor growled angrily in agreement.

"Please tell me you saved him right?" Scott asked Steve.

"In a way yeah," he replied.

"What do you mean in a way?!" asked Maggie.

"You'll see."

 **Kruger turned to Steve with the gun raised and yelled, "Come on!" The boy struggled continuously, "Let me go!" but Kruger took off running. Steve followed suit, waiting until Kruger turned the corner.**

 **When Steve turned the corner himself, Kruger raised the gun to the little boy's head. "Wait! Don't," Steve said immediately, raising his hands in a defensive manner. He prayed he wouldn't shoot the boy, staring at Kruger as he stopped moving. Kruger turned the gun on him for a second before pushing the boy out into the harbor. "No, don't!" Steve cried as Kruger took off once again.**

"NO!" **  
**"Oh please be safe," pleaded Laura.

 **Steve ran to the edge of the cement, and found the boy swimming. "Go get him! I can swim," the boy sounded out of breath, but okay, Steve concluded as he started to run off again to where Kruger was.**

"That kid is alright," said Tony.

"I'm glad he's safe," said Maggie, with all the other parents nodding in agreement.

 **Kruger brought out a remote and pressed a button. A submarine submerged from the water, the door opening as he jumped in.**

 **Steve ran, keeping speed with the slowly sinking submarine. He jumped off and in he was into the harbor, swimming fast to the submarine. Steve swam up to it and punched through the glass, pulling Kruger out as he gasped for air.**

"Yeah!"

"Go Steve!"

 **He threw him onto the pavement and jumped out after him, the serum falling from Kruger's pocket and broke. The blue liquid painted the ground. Steve, dodging an attack from the angry man, kicked him back and pushed him down on the ground. Angrily, he snapped, "Who the hell are you?"**

 **"The first of many. Cut off one head..." Suddenly a tooth was gone and a crunch from inside his mouth could be heard.**

 **"Two more shall take its place." His mouth began to foam. "Hail Hydra." He spat into Steve's face, his mouth frothing and his body shaking as he grunted one last time and fell to the ground, dead from cyanide.**

"And there is the start of the slimy no good organization known as Hydra," said Tony angrily.

 **Steve pulled back slowly, panting and soaked with water as he stared at the man who laid on the ground, dead. He then stood up, looking down at his arms, then the ground, realizing just what he did in his first minutes of being a super soldier.**

"It must have seemed quite unreal didn't it?" asked Hope.

"It definitely was. Everything felt new. New lungs new strength. I had to really adjust," said Steve.

"It must have been difficult huh?" asked Bruce.

"Yeah it was," said Steve. "Well we might as well continue."

* * *

 **AN: I hope you liked it! Thank you for all of you that followed, favorited and left a review. The next update, should be July 29.**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **ObitineWinterWidowShipper: Thanks! I'm sorry he was a bit OOC. I hope this time he was better.**

 **Jmc: Don't worry I will**

 **Kaylee: Thanks! I do agree that they have a wonderful friendship in the movies. Who knows, there may be a bit of teasing or two soon.**

 **Dante: I'm sorry I was a bit late and that the format was crazy and bunched up. It must have become like that after I posted it because it had looked fine when I edited it. I hope this time it turns out better. I'm glad you liked the grenade scene. I do agree that Natasha and Bruce have issues that need to be worked out, but it seems that they will be having some type of romance, so until they say otherwise I will stick that way in the story. As for Steve and Sharon, I agree that the kiss seemed out there (though I wouldn't quite call it a friendly kiss) and it seemed sudden, but that seems to be the direction that Marvel is taking it. I noticed that it seems almost like they are having troubles writing romance in the movies, though that is just my opinion of course. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Transformers' BABY: I'm glad you liked the grenade scene it makes me happy to hear that. I'm team Cap as you know but I agree that they make it very hard to really fully and completely pick sides.**

 **DarylDixon'sLover: Thanks!**


End file.
